Tawnypelt
Oakfur |apps = Starlingwing |livebooks = Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, Hollyleaf's Story, The Last Hope |deadbooks = None}} Tawnypelt is a slender, mottled, tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and well-muscled shoulders. History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Bramblepaw thought about Tawnypaw during his final assessment as an apprentice, when he wonders when her ceremony will be, and if she'll be made a warrior soon. Firestar reassures him that Oakfur will have been training Tawnypaw well, and because she is his age she'll probably be made a warrior soon. Tawnypaw later confirms Firestar's suspicion when she introduces herself to the newly named Brambleclaw as Tawnypelt. In the Original Series Forest of Secrets :Tawnykit and her brother, Bramblekit, are born to Goldenflower and Tigerclaw. Later on, she ventures from the nursery for the first time in the company of her mother. Rising Storm :During the fire that sweeps through ThunderClan territory, Tawnykit is with the rest of the Clan. She and her mother, Goldenflower, escape safely, but Goldenflower notices that Bramblekit, her brother, is missing. Fireheart and Yellowfang are sent to rescue Bramblekit from the camp. Bramblekit is returned by Fireheart. A Dangerous Path :Brackenfur becomes her mentor, though Sandstorm is disappointed that she could not mentor her. She secretly is taken with her brother by Darkstripe to meet their father, Tigerstar. Fireheart decides it's time to tell Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw about their father, and when he does, Tawnypaw resolves to do much better than her malicious father. The Darkest Hour :When the cats walk back in to the camp after the dog attack, Tawnypaw and her brother, Bramblepaw, are seen bouncing eagerly behind Cinderpelt. When Fireheart calls a meeting, she asks him if he is going to be their new leader. :After Smallear insults her by telling her she will end up with the same fate as her father, Tawnypaw wasn't willing to prove herself over and over and becomes extremely upset and later runs away to her father Tigerstar in ShadowClan. Firestar attempts to follow her, but it begins to rain. The scent is washed away, and Goldenflower is very angry. :When Tigerstar's ambitions are revealed by Firestar, Tawnypaw stands with her new Clan rather than her father. After the battle with BloodClan, when Firestar asks her if she wishes to return to ThunderClan, she denies his offer, telling him she needed to be someplace where she feels she belongs, considering how some ThunderClan cats treated her because Tigerstar was her father. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Tawnypelt is chosen by the former ShadowClan leader, Nightstar, now a member of StarClan, to be the ShadowClan cat to go on the journey to speak with Midnight, the badger. She, Crowpaw, Squirrelpaw, Stormfur, Feathertail and Brambleclaw all meet at Fourtrees, the day after they all receive the same dream. Tawnypelt mentions that she thought that it would be Tigerstar that would visit her dreams, not Nightstar. The six discuss the dream, and plan to gather on the day of the Gathering. :Brambleclaw later finds Tawnypelt in ShadowClan sitting alone under one of the only trees on the territory. She attacks him, but quickly realizes who he is and berates him for sneaking into ShadowClan to visit her. He explains that the group will need to leave earlier than originally planned, at half-moon, and Tawnypelt agrees to go. :On the day before half-moon, they meet again, and take off. They cross a Thunderpath, rest for a bit, and then get moving. They see sheep and cows on their way. When Squirrelpaw gets stuck in a fence, Tawnypelt and Feathertail help to get her out with dock leaves while Crowpaw and Brambleclaw are busy arguing about what to do. :When they are chased by a dog, they encounter a cat named Purdy who tells them to climb up a tree, where they will be safe. He leads them to a pool where there are fish so they can eat. Then, Purdy shows them the way to the sun-drown place. :Purdy shows them to a Twoleg nest, where Stormfur, Feathertail, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelpaw drink milk from the bowls, while Tawnypelt and Crowpaw keep guard. :Tawnypelt receives a severe bite on her shoulder in a battle with rats, and limps painfully most of the time because it becomes infected. The cats eventually find burdock root, thanks to the special bond between Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw, and Tawnypelt's wound is temporarily soothed. When Squirrelpaw jumps into the sun-drown-place to save Brambleclaw, she is shown to be angry, but later confesses that she feels helpless because her wound prevents her from helping her friends. When they meet Midnight, she continues to cure Tawnypelt's wound with more burdock root. The group rests in Midnight's cave, but they do not realize that the destruction of the forest has already begun. Moonrise :Tawnypelt is seen doing much better; her shoulder healed from Midnight's burdock root. She is determined to start looking after herself again to prove that she is strong, but Midnight calls her a foolish warrior, saying that she needs rest. Midnight applies more burdock root to her shoulder while Tawnypelt rests. The root cures the infection, but she starts to limp again when they enter the mountains, and is barely able to leap over the gap in their trail. Her shoulder gets worse and worse, and after her plunge over the waterfall, she is barely able to walk. :Tawnypelt does much worse when they find the Tribe, and although they all want to leave, Tawnypelt can't manage to keep up with them. She is angry, and says that if she is holding them up they should just come out and say it. The next day, her shoulder is no better. She would not be able to leave, and when they wake her, her words are brave but her voice is filled with pain. She is a bit scared at being left alone with the Tribe while her friends go hunting, but she is made comfortable and welcomed by one of the kit mothers, Star That Shines On Water. :They are kept with the Tribe for several days because although Stoneteller's herbs are working, she still needs time to heal. She is doing much better, but gets sick of staying in the cave all day long, saying that the noise of the waterfall is driving her crazy. :She, along with all of the other journeying cats, are outraged that the Tribe cats wanted to keep Stormfur with them, and says that she'll tear their pelts off and feed them to the eagles, despite her shoulder injury. She says that the mountains are a hundred times worse than Twolegplace, and questions Midnight's wisdom along with Crowpaw. But when Squirrelpaw and Crowpaw almost fight, she supports Feathertail in saying that they couldn't fight among themselves, because if they fight, their mission will fail. She also wonders if Stormfur actually is the promised cat to save them from Sharptooth, because he wasn't one of the chosen cats in the first place. :When they are driven out of the Tribe, Tawnypelt takes the first watch, saying that her shoulder is fine. She and Feathertail are the ones that steal Stormfur from the Cave of Pointed Stones, while the others attack the cave guards. :Tawnypelt, along with all of the other forest cats, help the Tribe try to defeat Sharptooth with deathberries. When the plan fails, she reaches safety halfway up the cave wall near the entrance. She is devastated at Feathertail's death, as they had grown to be close friends over the journey, and is seen looking on with misery in her eyes. Dawn'' :Tawnypelt runs ahead of the other cats with Crowpaw, eager to be home again. The other cats find her and Crowpaw facing Owlpaw, a tiny WindClan apprentice. Along with every other cat, she is worried that her leader, Blackstar, would not agree to come to the Great Rock. She does persuade him, though, and meets with the other journeying cats, their leaders, and their medicine cats. Blackstar is eager to leave, but he and Leopardstar are the first to leave the Great Rock with their cats. Blackstar says that he will leave the forest with or without a sign. His Clan is starving, and they need to go. :Later, Tawnypelt runs to the ThunderClan camp, and begs them to help her when the Twolegs are attacking ShadowClan. WindClan is there, and both ThunderClan and WindClan agree to help, and ShadowClan eventually shelters with ThunderClan at Sunningrocks since their camp is destroyed. Throughout the entire series, Tawnypelt doesn't seem to be aware that Hawkfrost and Mothwing are her half-siblings, but it is mentioned in Dawn that they are Tigerstar's children to all the Clans by Hawkfrost's and Mothwing's mother, Sasha. :She and all the journeying cats, help, guide, protect, and feed the clans when they are traveling. She is committed to her clan, and fights to prove that she is loyal even though she is among her mother and siblings while she is traveling. :Tawnypelt also says that the kits of Tallpoppy were frightened of her when she came home, thinking of her as a stranger. Starlight :Tawnypelt helps to explore the new territories for all the Clans when they reached the lake, and helps to discover her own Clan's new home. Despite difficulties on finding a good home for ShadowClan, she eventually found one. Unlike Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt does not acknowledge that Hawkfrost is her half-brother or Mothwing is her half-sister, and unlike most of ShadowClan's warriors, Tawnypelt does not help Mudclaw with his coup; although she remains neutral and does not side with Brambleclaw either. Twilight :Squirrelflight sees Tawnypelt being attacked by a hostile kittypet, Jacques, that lives in their territory. She explains to Squirrelflight how Jacques and his tabby friend, Susan, gave an apprentice, Talonpaw, such severe injuries that he died soon after dragging himself back to camp. The kittypets' Twolegs also threw something at Cedarheart, badly injuring his leg. Together, ThunderClan and ShadowClan come up with a plan to stop the kittypets from attacking ShadowClan without their Twolegs interfering. Tawnypelt volunteers to use herself as bait to lure the kittypets away from the Twoleg nest so the others could ambush them. When their plan is successful, Blackstar thanks ThunderClan at the Gathering, where Onestar then angrily calls Blackstar and Leopardstar terrible leaders for depending on ThunderClan. Sunset :Tawnypelt, like Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw, is visited by Tigerstar, offering to teach her to become a "true", ambitious warrior, yet she rejects him, telling Tigerstar that he only became leader by twisting the warrior code out of proportion in order to get what he wanted, while she wants to become leader only if StarClan wishes it. She then tells Brambleclaw that he should stop listening and following Tigerstar's malicious teachings because he had been accepting everything they had tried to avoid since they were kits. She even tells him she was happy that Tigerstar was killed by Scourge after discovering the tyrant he was. When Brambleclaw doesn't listen to her advice, she warns him about Tigerstar's intentions and leaves. Also, until now, she doesn't seem fazed when Brambleclaw mentions that he shares his dreams with Hawkfrost. :Later, Tawnypelt was seen greeting Brambleclaw at a Gathering. Brambleclaw is surprised after Tawnypelt reveals to him that Hawkfrost had told ShadowClan about ThunderClan's badger attack, and that Littlecloud, who had gained the information from Leafpool, had said nothing. Tawnypelt also unveils her slight mistrust of her half-brother, Hawkfrost. In the Power of Three Series The Sight : She has now moved into the nursery and is mentioned as a queen. Dark River :She has given birth to three kits: Dawnkit, Flamekit, and Tigerkit. The father is Rowanclaw, and most cats are shocked when, at the Gathering, Blackstar announced the name of Tigerkit, as it seems to most cats that she named him after her father, Tigerstar. ''Outcast :Lionpaw and Brambleclaw go to ShadowClan's camp to ask if she will accompany them to the mountains, where the Tribe of Rushing Water lives. Dawnkit misbehaves by attacking Lionpaw, and Tawnypelt scolds her. She agrees to go to the mountains and leaves her kits, Dawnkit, Flamekit, and Tigerkit (who had asked to come), in Snowbird's care, as well as her mate Rowanclaw. She is accused by Russetfur, the deputy of ShadowClan, of being disloyal to her Clan by choosing to go, and Rowanclaw defends her by stating how he was proud of his mate, and how ''he hadn't forgotten how much help the Tribe gave them on the Great Journey. :On the journey to the mountains, she is in high spirits and is encouraging to the apprentices, except when they get themselves attacked by dogs. She remembers the first journey to the sun-drown-place along with the other warriors, and grows nostalgic and sentimental. :In the mountains, she, as well as a patrol of Cave-Guards and Prey-Hunters, are attacked by the invaders. She fights well in the battle against the rogues, helping the Clan cats and Tribe of Rushing Water win, and later leaves to go back to the forest with the other Clan cats. ''Eclipse :Jaypaw helps to heal her sore pads in the mountains, and is seen saying goodbye to Brook and Stormfur. :Later, when Hollypaw races to get ShadowClan to help ThunderClan against RiverClan and WindClan, Tawnypelt is one of the first helpful cats she sees. Tawnypelt asks her what is wrong and why she has come to ShadowClan. Hollypaw explains the situation to Tawnypelt, and Tawnypelt quickly takes her to Blackstar and Russetfur. Tawnypelt's kits, Tigerkit, Flamekit, and Dawnkit, spy on their conversation and demand to go to the battle with their mother. Tawnypelt scolds them, but it is obvious how proud she is. She leaves the kits with Snowbird, a fellow queen in the nursery. She leaves before the actual battle party is planned and comes with Hollypaw to the battle as quickly as she can. :Tawnypelt participates in the battle with WindClan and RiverClan, fighting alongside ThunderClan. :Jaypaw confronts her when he is looking for wounded cats. He smells her and the rest of the ShadowClan party, and demands to know how she can fight against her own kin. She corrects him, and sends Mousewhisker back to the camp as of an eye injury. Long Shadows :Tawnypelt moves into ThunderClan with her kits due to Sol making ShadowClan lose most of Clan faiths and traditions. She strongly disagrees with what Sol teaches about StarClan and the Warrior Code. After Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Tigerpaw, Dawnpaw and Flamepaw create the fake sign, which turns out to be real, ShadowClan is restored, and Littlecloud comes to ThunderClan and requests that she returns and that no cat blames her for her decision. She takes her kits back to ShadowClan. Sunrise :Tawnypelt is seen once at a Gathering when she greets Hollyleaf warmly. Hollyleaf pushes the tortoiseshell she-cat aside, and Tawnypelt doesn't conceal her shocked surprise at Hollyleaf's rudeness. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Two of Tawnypelt's kits are now warriors called Dawnpelt and Tigerheart, while Flametail, her third kit, is the medicine cat apprentice under Littlecloud. She now has an apprentice: Starlingpaw. :When the cats return from the journey to free the water, Tawnypelt is the first cat to greet them when she is on a patrol with Owlclaw, Redwillow and Starlingpaw. She calls out to them and touches noses with Toadfoot and licks Tigerheart all over, inviting them to come back to the ShadowClan camp and tell them everything. She sends her apprentice back to tell Blackstar, and is overjoyed at seeing all of them. Fading Echoes :When Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Jayfeather are escorted to the ShadowClan camp to take back the clearing, Tawnypelt is in camp and calls out, showing that she is confused and perplexed seeing the ThunderClan leader inside the ShadowClan camp. Night Whispers :Dawnpelt and Tigerheart are tussling over who will be deputy when Blackstar dies. Tawnypelt tells them not to say anything like that. Rowanclaw comes by and comforts her by saying he's glad he's got competition. :She asks Flametail if he is okay when he comes back from the Moonpool. :When Ivypaw is kidnapped by ShadowClan, Tawnypelt is sympathetic and very caring. Ivypaw is troubled by this and is not very grateful. :Her son, Flametail, drowns when falling through the ice on the lake while playing Prey-Stone. Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior :Tawnypelt is seen at a Gathering. When Blackstar announces that ShadowClan had won a battle with the two kittypets at the Twoleg nest, she looks satisfied. The Last Hope In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :Tawnypelt gives the reader a tour of the ShadowClan lake camp. It also says that she was the one to discover the Clan's new camp. Tawnypelt talks about how the Twolegs and their boats. She says the boats look like swan wings. Tawnypelt also says it is funny when the boats tip. :Also, she talks about how she felt when she and the questing cats finally got to the Sun Drown Place. Tawnypelt said she thought the giant cats of LionClan were prowling out of sight. She did not know there was room for all the water at the Sun Drown Place. Tawnypelt said that Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, and herself fell through a crack in the rock. She talks about how the salty water got in their mouths, stung their eyes, and wanted to drag them away. But they swam to dry ground. She said Feathertail found a better way down, using ledges, and says that is how Midnight gets in and out. Tawnypelt said that they would get to her story later. ''Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the kits how Tawnypelt was not a supporter of Tigerstar, but she could not go on living in ThunderClan where she was judged for her father's actions. She was chosen to go on the Great Journey, and having her as the sole cat from ShadowClan showed to ThunderClan that she had found her true home there. She was very willing to look for new territories, and was the first to see Crowpaw's strengths, and encouraged Feathertail to fall in love with him. :She also knows that just because she is a ShadowClan cat does not mean she has to be evil or ambitious; in fact, she turned down her father's promises of glory and power since she knew that she could only achieve her own peace and happiness by herself. Rock says her peaceful, rational nature may do a lot to salvage ShadowClan's rather wicked, nefarious reputation. Battles of the Clans :In this field guide, Tawnypelt gives the reader a tour of the battle grounds where some of the most famous fights had been fought. She also appears on the cover along with Blackstar and Tigerheart. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :She is briefly seen voting for Firestar, along with Rowanclaw and Snowbird of ShadowClan. Hollyleaf's Story : Trivia *When she was a kit, Tawnypelt was described as pale ginger, like her mother. This description later changed to dark tortoiseshell. *She was described as a tabby in ''A Dangerous Path. *She has been mentioned with amber eyes. *She has SkyClan blood because her father is a descendent of Gorseclaw. *She was called Tawnypaw several times in Dawn, even though she was made a warrior in Firestar's Quest. *In Cats of the Clans, she was shown as a tortoiseshell and white she-cat. *Tawnypelt has been described as a tawny colored cat. *Tawnypelt was mistakenly called Tawnypaw in Midnight. *In the Warriors App, she is mistakenly called Tawnypet on Tigerstar's page. *Tawnypelt has also been described as a pale bracken color. *Tawnypelt's name has nothing to do with her appearance; however, this could be because she was first described as pale ginger. *In the allegiances of The Last Hope Tawnypelt has been called Tawnypeut. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Rowanclaw:Revealed in Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar page 3 Daughter: :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Sons: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Mother: :Goldenflower: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Bramblestar:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Half-Brothers: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Swiftpaw:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 116 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Unnamed tabby kit: Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased Half-Sister: :Mothwing: Grandfathers: :Pinestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Smallear:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Speckletail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetbriar: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Aunts: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Snowkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sorreltail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Stormfur: :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molepaw:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrypaw: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Mentors Category:Major Character Category:Queen Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters